<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chip on her shoulder by araviis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450992">chip on her shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/araviis/pseuds/araviis'>araviis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/araviis/pseuds/araviis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looks at Captain Carter and thinks he knows what he's going to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chip on her shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An imperfect, baby little ditty born out of a sudden burst of affection for Stargate and Sam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Captain Carter goes.  She just met Daniel an hour ago and already they're getting on like a house on fire.  She hasn't said anything to <em>him</em> about reproductive organs - not even after that display he and Sha're put on.  What did Jack do to deserve that, anyway?  It's not his fault West was a sexist jackass who didn't know good when it punched him in the face.</p><p>Jack did a little digging on the newest addition to his team before they left Earth.  Carter really is smart.  She's got no field experience, and that's fine, he's worked with green soldiers before, greener than she is - and with training, she's at least a few steps ahead of Daniel - but she's too focused on this.  Didn't she brag about how much she read up on the original mission?  That's what really bothers Jack.  She thinks she knows it all.</p><p>Carter knows exactly how smart she is.  When she decides it's justified, she argues with her CO.  And every time, <em>every time</em>, she's been right.  She <em>is</em> smarter than Jack, she's a goddamn genius, and she might decide she knows better at any time.  If she takes that to questioning his orders in the field, she could get them all killed.</p><p>And Daniel's eyes are shining like he's found a kindred spirit, so Jack leaves them to it and goes to grouse with Kawalsky instead - but even Kawalsky's too busy being impressed by Carter to be annoyed with her.  <em>You might learn something,</em> he prods, mostly to tease Jack but at least partially fascinated - and yes, fine, this theory about planets moving and other Stargates does have enormous implications - but Jack's still on edge, still focused on getting them all home in one piece and having it out with Hammond.</p><p>Jack's internal monologue of irritation doesn't let up until they return to the Gate and discover carnage.</p><p>Carter keeps her head screwed on straight, she keeps Ferretti alive, and she's gentle - she surprises him.  So Jack holds off on going to Hammond.  He keeps an eye on her decorum back at the base, and decides it's worth testing her a little bit more.  When they go to search for Sha're, he takes her aside.</p><p>"Captain, what's your opinion on this mission?" he asks her.</p><p>She hesitates, as if trying to decide which answer he's looking for.  Damn it, that's no good; the answer he wants is the one she'd give - but she gets there, even if it takes a second, and he can see honesty coursing through her like a righteous anger.</p><p>"The Abydonians deserve to be saved even if they're not Americans, sir," she says with conviction.</p><p>"Not everyone would agree with that," Jack observes.  Carter meets his eyes, steely.</p><p>"They might know more than we realise about our operations, sir" she rattles off, like a rehearsed statement.  That's probably exactly what it is.  "Under duress, they might reveal intelligence to our enemies.  But we shouldn't need a reason like that to justify helping people."</p><p>He nods, satisfied, but then adds - "and bringing Daniel on this mission?"</p><p>Carter doesn't hesitate this time.  "It's true he's emotionally involved, sir, but he's the one with the intelligence, and it would be a mistake to go in without his expertise."</p><p>"Good," Jack allows.  "Carter, I want you to keep a close eye on him in the field."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"He's not a soldier, and with what happened - he's going to be a little crazy.  I saw you keep your head on Abydos, now I need you to make sure he keeps his."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Carter says, and though she's starting to prove worth trusting, Jack wonders if she'll live up to it.</p><p>She does, of course, spectacularly, just the way she seems to do everything.  Jack never doubted that she was clever, but now he sees that she's kind - she keeps Daniel in check where Jack would just get him worked up.  She might be green, but she <em>does</em> know her stuff; she doesn't question orders - hell, she is an asset.  He doesn't mind so much the idea of having a second like her.</p><p>Captain Doctor Carter has a chip on her shoulder.  It'll take time to get rid of.  She's too uptight, she doesn't trust her leaders, and she knows she's smarter than anyone else in the building.  Well, wisdom will come with experience, and she's already got a heavy dose of that, too.  Jack's impressed.  If Carter will have the grace to learn, there's promise in her yet.</p><p>And of course, grace is exactly what she does have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>